Knock on Wood!
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: James needs reassurance concerning Lily's feelings for him. Peter unknowingly gives her the solution. WARNING: out of character main characters or so I was told


AN: Crappy pseudo song-fic that popped into my head while I was listening to the song

**AN:**** Crappy pseudo song-fic that popped into my head while I was listening to the song. Read the Lyrics if you can bother, there is a sense to them!**

**Disclaimer: If I were richer than the queen of England, I wouldn't have to study for my maths tests now would I? As it is, that is precisely what I am meant to be doing.**

James Potter was talking to his friends the marauders in hushed voices, and although she knew it was bad, Lily, couldn't help but eavesdrop on her recent boyfriend.

"What are complaining about mate? I mean you've got the girl you've wanted for ages! And for some inexplicable reason, she actually likes you!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just well…I love her. Like really LOVE her and I can't help but feel that it isn't as serious for her as it is for me. I mean, I wanna marry that girl and spend the rest of my life with her; and I get the impression that to her I'm not much more than a fling," sighed James

_MARRY ME? thought Lily. WHAT THE?? And yet she couldn't help but think that it seemed like a logical ending to their relationship__. It's not like she expected to ever feel this way about someone else. But what could she know, she was only 17! On the other hand, she argued with herself, I really do care for James, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. I just haven't wanted to get too close to him because the way he loves me, it's so nice but so scary. And with You-know-who on the run, I don't want to wait around to see if someone better comes along. I don't want to lose the guy. I have to do something drastic to keep him don't I? Wow, I sound insecure and out of character!_

"Look mate, you can't just expect her to feel the same thing than you do. She really cares for you James, just wait for it to become something more," reasoned Lupin.

"Yeah, I know. I know I'm being ridiculous, it's just, well, it hurts to know that I'm not as important to her as she is to me."

"Look Prongs, just wait it out, you can't expect her to sing her undying love to you in the Great Hall or anything. You really just let it happen," squeaked Peter.

_Merlin!! That is a great idea Peter and I have just the song for it!! I'll have to ask Mary for the exact tune and lyrics, but I should be ready by dinner!! Lily sent a mental thank you __to Peter and rushed to her dorm knowing she was being slightly ridiculous but knowing James would cherish the gesture._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

During dinner in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmaster received an owl with this note:

Professor,

I was wondering if you would mind me singing a song at dinner tonight?

Please reply as soon as possible.

Thank you,

Sincerely,

_Lily Evans_

Dumbledore smiled and sent back his reply amid the curious looks of staff and student body alike.

As soon as Lily got the positive and more than enthusiastic reply from her headmaster she took a deep breath and enchanted the record player to diffuse its music in the dinning hall. As the first notes chimed in, everyone looked around for the source.

_**I don't want to lose you  
**_

At the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice, James Potter looked around for his girlfriend, frowning slightly.

_**This good thing  
That I got  
'Cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot.  
**_

James looked positively confused yet very happy, just like he had when Lily first kissed him.

_**'Cause your love is better  
**__**than any love I know;  
It's like thunder and lightning  
The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby**_

At this, Lily entered the Great Hall, all eyes upon her but she was only responding to one searching gaze. She couldn't keep her grin in as she took in his facial expression; he looked just like he had when she first kissed him.

_**  
I'm not superstitious about ya  
But I can't take no chance  
You got me spinnin', baby  
You know I'm in a trance  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know  
It's like thunder, lightning  
The way you love me is frightenin'  
You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby**_

_Might as well have some fun with this moment, it's not like I'm EVER doing this again Lily thought and she started walking through the students and knocking on the House tables her eyes never leaving James' who was now grinning like a fool._

_**Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, kno**__**ck on wood  
Think I better knock  
It's no secret about it  
'Cause with his lovin' touch  
**_

Lily then pointed to James as if to erase all possible doubt from his mind; and that is just what that gesture did.

_**He sees to it  
That I get enough  
With his touch all over  
**_

(Professor McGonagall looked shocked at this.)

_**You know it means so much  
It's like thunder and lightnin'  
The way you love me is frightenin'  
You be**__**tter knock, knock on wood, baby**_

And James, knowing the song got up and started knocking on the house tables as well, his eyes never leaving Lily's._**  
**_

_**Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood**_

As the whole school burst into applause, James murmured into Lily's ears

"Eavesdropper"

"But it was all for a good cause right? Or do I have to sing again for you to be fully reassured?" wondered Lily

"By all means Evans, once was enough, please spare us all! A human being's ears can only tale so much! My acoustic system is extremely delicate," said Sirius who had now joined the happy couple.

"And that's why you sing so loudly and off key in the shower?" enquired Lily

"Ah! I see Prongs here has betrayed my little secret!"

"Not really, generally the entire common room can hear your dulcet tones"

"How nice! I'll pick my repertoire carefully next time then!"

"You do that, James and I have matters to attend to," answered Lily turning her attention back to her boyfriend

"FYI, the closest broom closet is the one three doors on the right after leaving the Hall, and no one ever looks there"

"Why thank you Sirius! I believe love that is our cue to leave"

"James Potter, I love you."

"I love _you_ Lily Evans."

"You know, I always thought Lily Potter had a nice ring to it…"ventured Lily

"Always? Somehow I doubt that," James grinned.

"Shush, let's just find that broom closet."

Later that evening as James was humming the song with which Lily had reassured him, she said

"You know James, I think we should make 'Knock on Wood' our song, it'll be better than something mushy and slow."

"I agree love, but do we really need a song? I mean I know you heard the whole thing about me wanting to marry you but it won't be for a little while…"

"James, having a song doesn't mean we're engaged! I love you but we both know we're too young to get married right now! It's just that way, when we hear our song we'll think of each other and we'll both know that we love one another."

"Lily, that's very girly ting to do…On the other hand, so was my conversation with my friends and since you did something so out of character by singing for me in the Great hall, I will be exceptionally effeminate and accept that we have a song, since it's not too mushy."

"Awwww…What a romantic declaration James! Sense the sarcasm please, but since you agreed to it, albeit reluctantly, it is now our song."

James chuckled, "The look on McGonagall's face…"

And, indeed the first song that played at their wedding was not a waltz but "Knock on Wood" sung by the newly weds and all those who had heard the story smiled (yes even McGonagall)

**AN: ****Alright, really crappy and wordy but reviews would be nice!**


End file.
